


Das Parfum

by 404Drugfound



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404Drugfound/pseuds/404Drugfound
Summary: 是《香水》的格雷诺耶小天使嗷





	Das Parfum

我陷在四柱床里，任由他在我身上胡乱摸索，织物在周身若有若无地贴覆，或许是一条丝巾缠上了脚腕，屡次挣踹不脱。里希斯从喉咙里发出意味不明的，难捱难捺的咕噜声，他的脸庞，他挺立的鼻尖在我脖颈处贪婪地四处拱弄着，手指颤抖地试图就着摇曳的烛光解开我胸前的搭扣。  
我把头不着痕迹地撇向另一边，企图使参议员的那头鬈发对我左脸的刮蹭少些。我感到乏味的清醒，因为只有我明白这一切神迹后乏善可陈的运作机制。  
男人压抑的喘息无可避免地洒在我耳侧，斥鼻的人的气息几乎盖过了我对自身香水味道的品察。外缘的香气已经稍稍散去些，随之那棕蜜色的，微微融化的枫糖浆一般醇厚的内里更加彰显出来。此刻我闻起来大概比日间更像洛尔了。他那尸骨未寒的女儿。我杀死的。  
而如今我成了她无血亲的“兄弟”。躺在她房间的床上，委身于她的父亲下。  
   
我空茫的视线似乎在黑暗中对上了洛尔毫无波澜的眼睛，又转瞬即逝。我漠然地转而看向头顶阴影重叠的帷幔，嗅闻着充斥了粘稠空气的里希斯的气味。大片薰衣草香氛之下，酸乳酪，皮屑，汗腻，人的油脂，然后就是焦油烟叶，橡木，黄香李，风信子，扶南，生锈的黄铜门把手，起泡葡萄酒，皮革，羽毛笔尖的墨汁，还有些少见的迷迭香味。  
不算很坏，在形形色色的人的气味中甚至算得上是出众，足以配上第二参议的地位，也足以让他成为唯一一个识破我招数的人，也毕竟他能生出个气味令世人倾倒的女儿。  
晃神间，里希斯的味道猛然浓烈到无以复加，随即我感到自己被轻轻吻住了，对方的手掌摩挲着我的脸颊。我于是顺从地张开嘴巴，任由那滚烫的舌尖滑进口腔。  
这不是他第一次吻我，对此我不热衷也不反感。  
   
仅仅一个月前，我在他第一次试探着这么做后紧张乃至焦虑的眼神中抿抿嘴唇，模仿着常人的微笑说，我很喜欢，父亲。然后任由他竭力克制着那些无谓的情感，把我颤抖地搂进怀里紧紧抱住。  
我的天使。他揽住我的后脑，吻着我的发顶低声说。我将头倚靠在他肩上，打量着远处模糊的壁纸纹样放空。主题是森林...我想，有星辉闪耀，还有因鸟群惊飞而颤动的枝梢和其下饮水的鹿。我脑中又闪过那只冬日里冻僵在洞口的乌鸦，救我免于饥馁的死物。血液是腥冷的，暗红发黑，凝固在血管里。我大口吞下它，嘴里隐约感到温暖，是骨头刺破了上腭，血溢出来-------我条件反射般再次咂了咂嘴巴，却只有午茶后佛手柑的甜味。  
有侍女暗自扫过我们，随即又匆匆垂下头去忙自己的活计，像是触探了什么不可告人的禁忌。

做爱同样如此。我从未有过什么像样的情欲，那不过像吃饭睡觉，于常人不可或缺，于我可有可无。  
任谁笼罩在这神赐的香气下也会产生贪欲。若说里希斯之前还受制于父女伦常，对我他则全然不必再抱什么心理负担。初始几次他还羞于直视我的沉默，但我懒散的配合和百依百顺的态度似乎逐渐使他心无芥蒂了，尽管我鲜少发出什么声音更别提主动。  
   
里希斯似是极乐意听我称他父亲，有那么几次他甚至藏藏掖掖地拿着几套洛尔生前的长裙来找我，用意不言自明。我不以为意地在他一瞬不瞬的注视下将自己脱至赤裸，再穿上洋裙，毫无波澜地说，père。他的气味在我的手指系好最后一根束带的那一刻燃至顶点，我甚至懒得去预料，任由他贴上来吻我，再掀起繁复的裙裾把我推倒在栗木书桌上。  
我不懂里希斯是有什么奇怪的情结还是什么，他其实仅仅比我大了不到十岁。年轻有为用在他身上并不为过，作为市里最富有的商人和尊贵的第二议员，他大概只是过分沉浸在丧女之痛中了。  
我平静地直视他时时投来的溢满爱慕的眼神，在其后找到隐藏的丝丝愧疚与挣扎。我对此无动于衷，但只有这时我才会难得主动一下，无声中诱哄他抛弃某些愚蠢的念头。这往往奏效得很，一场单方面畅快淋漓的性爱远胜过收效甚微的言语。或许有些同病相怜的意味，我在潜意识里认定这个能知我所想的上层人不过和我如出一辙，冰下滚水沸腾。  
他算哪门子的正人君子。我不无嘲讽地倚在门口看着里希斯伏案审阅公文，墨水，咖啡，羊皮纸，漆印，阳光晒过的栗木板的味道充斥书房。

我终究为自己缔造出了最为接近真神的味道，普罗米修斯那能救世人的神火正拿捏在我手中。25条人命的代价不算太多。但接下来做什么呢，这世间还有什么气味值得我收入王国的陈列室。我想去巴黎，不是为了让教皇匍匐在我脚下，我只想去巴黎死。能死在铁器大街再好不过。  
同意里希斯的收留并不在预料之内，不过放任一个将死之人再苟活几天也是无足轻重的。不可否认，那人热烈的，我此生从未蒙受过的粹然爱意也让我受了些许触动。在此之前我只体验过世人汹涌的贪欲与恶念，那臭气让我宁愿在无衣无食的康塔尔山下藏上7年。  
   
我躺在里希斯身下随着他的动作一下下蹭动着潮湿的床单，目光扫过他古希腊式的眉眼，和健硕的胸膛。一滴汗水沿着他的下颌滴到了我嘴唇上，我探出舌尖将它卷走。他的味道在口腔里炸开，余光里里希斯的眼神又暗了几分。我有些想笑，但同时又感到无力且无谓，终是选择冷淡地别开了眼。  
我清醒地看着里希斯在我身上陷入情欲，攀上高潮。这是那香气带来的，他亲生女儿带来的，不是我。

男人汗水湿黏的皮肤紧紧拥住我的，我昂头盯住无形的黑夜平复呼吸，感到他在我身体里逐渐疲软下来，随即缓缓退出去。过了片刻他扯过一旁纠缠的被子为我盖上，抚平皱褶再捋开了我额头潮湿的黑发，轻轻印下一个吻，像个真正的父亲那样说，晚安，我的天使，我爱你。  
   
我翻过身去，在绒被下扁虱般慢慢蜷缩起身体。  
就像在五岁时棚屋后的槭木垛上，制革厂的板床上，侯爵在蒙彼利埃的城堡里，格拉斯橄榄园的干草堆中，和两月前拉纳普勒客栈的牲畜栏的禾草上。不同的是我感到背后有热量攀附过来，一只有力的臂膀松松环住了我的腰胯。僵硬过后我在男人的胸膛前微不可查地舒展开了些，嶙峋的背脊更多地贴触上后方的热源。  
橡木与冷杉的夜雾将我轻缓地裹覆其中，我合上眼皮，久违的单纯的困意涌进颅内。而往常，都是待里希斯的呼吸平静许久后我才堪堪入睡。  
   
但我还是要去巴黎的，我还是要去死的。  
天亮我的审判日便到来，我逃过了法庭与刽子手的极刑，世人已杀不了我。但我终究要上十字架，亲手把自己钉死在自己的憎恨中，这是义无反顾的事情。  
不过，还有件不痛不痒的小事----  
“别把我当作你女儿。”在聩然陷入沉眠前我最后开口，一如轻叹，几不可闻。  
身后没什么动静。腰间的手似是紧了紧，也或许没有。  
但那都已不重要了。下一秒，修普诺斯的网便彻底将我吞噬。  
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
